ANDWAE! (sequel)
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Junmyeon dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya? / It's KrisHo! / FanMyeon / Kris-Suho / BL / BxB / DLDR :)


Title: ANDWAE!?

Rating: T

Genre: Comedy

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon, Wu Yifan, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Other cast: Park Chanyeol, Chen, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun

Sumarry: Apa jadinya bila Junmyeon dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya?

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselves'. Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara benturan antara sendok, garpu, dan juga piring di atas meja makan.

Ya, setelah aksi mengusir Yifan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tetap memutuskan untuk menjamu Yifan dengan makan malam yang cukup mewah, membuat Junmyeon—makin—kesal. Terlihat sekali raut muka Junmyeon yang sangat tidak menikmati makan malamnya. Dengan malas, Ia memotong _tenderloin steak_ -nya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Setelah potongan ketiga tenderloin steak-nya masuk ke dalam mulut, Junmyeon menumpuk garpunya terbalik di atas pisaunya. Ia menenggak gelas yang sudah menjadi bagiannya, kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah kenyang." Junmyeon bangkit dari kursi makannya dengan—lagi-lagi—enggan.

"E-eh, Junmyeonnie, tunggu sebentar, Nak. _Mom_ , _Dad_ , dan juga Yifan belum menyelesaikan santapan kami." Kyuhyun mencegat Junmyeon yang hampir pergi menjauh dari meja makan. Dengan terpaksa, Junmyeon kembali duduk di kursinya, yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Yifan. "Jangan seperti itu, pendek. Apa kau tidak bisa menghormati orang tuamu serta aku selaku tamumu?" bisik Yifan di depan telinga kanan Junmyeon.

"Diam kau, tiang listrik. Ingat, ini rumahku, bukan rumahmu." Junmyeon membalas dengan nada berbisik juga. "Ya, aku tahu. Maka dari itu, karena aku tamu rumahmu, kau harus menjamuku dengan baik, kecil. Kau harus ingat kalau tamu adalah raja."

Junmyeon sedikit menggeram setelah Yifan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. ' _Sabar Junmyeon, sabar._ ' bathin Junmyeon dalam hati. Ia tidak mau _Mommy_ -nya malah balik memarahinya bila Ia menanggapi perkataan Yifan barusan. Yifan sedikit tertawa mendengar geraman kecil Junmyeon. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Yifan?!" Tak sadar, Junmyeon meninggikan suaranya. Suara tinggi Junmyeon menyebabkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menoleh kepada anak serta calon menantunya.

"Ada apa, Yifan, Junmyeonnie?" tanya Siwon, menatap Yifan dan Junmyeon bergantian. "Dia mentertawakan aku, _Dad_." Junmyeon menunjuk Yifan dengan tatapan sebal. " _Eyy_ , apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan di belakang kami?" Bukannya melerai, Kyuhyun malah menggoda anak semata wayangnya. "Aish, _Mom_." Junmyeon semakin kesal. Ia kembali bangkit dari kursi makannya. "Eit. Jangan coba-coba untuk pergi, Myeonnie Sayang." Kalimat final Kyuhyun membuat Junmyeon lagi-lagi terpaksa duduk di kursinya.

Tanpa Junmyeon sadari, Yifan kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Junmyeon. Sejujurnya, Yifan tidak tega pada Junmyeon, dua kali tersandung batu. Tapi Ia pun tidak punya jalan lain, dan Ia juga harus duduk di kursi ini hingga urusannya selesai.

"Oke, kurasa sekarang saatnya." Kyuhyun memulai. "Sebelumnya, _Mom_ dan _Dad_ ingin meminta maaf padamu, Junmyeonnie. _Mom_ dan _Dad_ merencanakan ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu. _Mom_ dan _Dad_ hanya ingin kau tidak salah memilih calon suamimu kelak."

" _Mom_ , suami? Aku masih suka wanita loh, _Mom_."

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, mengapa kau memasang poster Choikang Changmin yang sedang _topless_ di kamarmu?" Kyuhyun sedikit meledek Junmyeon. Ia yakin Junmyeon lebih tertarik dengan lelaki daripada wanita. "A-ah, itu...," Skakmat. Junmyeon tidak bisa mengelak soal ini. Junmyeon akui, orientasinya berubah sejak Ia mengidolakan idol bermarga Shim itu. Kyuhyun terkikik sebentar melihat Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang Kyuhyun yakini tidak gatal. "Sudahlah, akui saja, Myeonnie. _Mom_ sangat mengertimu, Sayang."

Tidak mau kalah begitu saja, Junmyeon membalas, "Kalau _Mom_ mengertiku, mengapa _Mom_ , dan _Dad_ , ingin menjodohkanku dengan tiang listrik ini?" Junmyeon menunjuk Kris dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Kyuhyun kembali tergelak, "Bukannya Jiaheng, _ani_ , Yifan, itu tipemu?"

Mendengar itu, Junmyeon membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Apanya yang tipeku, _Mommy_!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yifan, kemudian memperhatikan Yifan dengan seksama, "Yifan tinggi, sama seperti Changmin. Yifan juga tampan, sama persis dengan Changmin. Bukan begitu, Junmyeonnie?"

" _Mom_ bilang apa? Dia tampan?" Junmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Jangan memujinya, _Mom_. Dia akan besar kepala." ujar Junmyeon, masih kesal. "Ah, _kamsahamnida_ , Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Saya tersanjung mendengarnya." Yifan membungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian tersenyum. Memang benar sih, Yifan itu sangat tampan.

Junmyeon memutar kedua bola matanya, " _See_ , _Mom_? Dia melayang." Dengan sebal, Junmyeon melipat kedua lengannya ke depan dada dan menyenderkan badannya ke sandaran kursi. Baik Kyuhyun dan Siwon tergelak melihat kelakuan keduanya. "Mengapa _Mom_ dan _Dad_ tidak menjodohkanku dengan Changmin _hyung_ saja? Chwang _hyung_ lebih tampan dari dia." Junmyeon kembali berusaha bernegoisasi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Kali ini, Siwon yang tertawa renyah, "Yifan saja belum tentu mau denganmu, apalagi Changmin, Junmyeonnie." Seketika, tertawaan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menggelegar. "Choi, kau! Ahahahahahahah... Ah, perutku. Ahahahahah..." Kyuhyun masih tertawa sampai suara Junmyeon menginterupsi, " _Yah_ , _Mom_ dan _Dad_ jahat sekali padaku!" Tak sadar, Junmyeon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya ke depan. Kedua tangan yang masih terlipat di depan dada, merajuk.

Yifan yang melihat itu seketika membeku. Baru kali ini Ia melihat Junmyeon merajuk seperti itu. Biasanya, di sekolah Junmyeon hanya menampilkan ekspresi kesal dan marah saja. Namun kali ini berbeda. Junmyeon yang merajuk membuat hati Yifan bergetar pelan. Merasa diperhatikan, Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Yifan, "Apa kau lihat-lihat?! Kau senang kan!" tuduh Junmyeon, dengan suara yang melengking. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal.

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dari tertawaannya, "Ei, ei. Sudah... Maafkan _Mom_ dan _Dad_. Kita hanya bercanda, Myeonnie." ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelap ujung matanya, Ia terbahak sampai menangis hanya karena _jokes_ yang dilempar oleh suaminya.

"Oke, oke. _Back to the topic_. Kalian berdua, rencananya kalian akan ditunangkan terlebih dahulu, berhubung kalian berdua masih kelas dua belas. Minggu depan." Kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar juga. "Eit, tidak ada penolakan." potong Kyuhyun ketika Ia melihat Junmyeon sudah akan melayangkan protesannya. "Aish... Kau! Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?!" tuding Junmyeon, lagi-lagi untuk Yifan. "Percuma, Junmyeon." Yifan menghela napasnya panjang.

Siapa juga yang ingin dijodohkan dengan musuh terbesarnya?

"Kedua orang tua Yifan juga sudah menyetujui keputusan ini." sambung Kyuhyun. "Tunggu dulu, kapan _Mom_ dan _Dad_ berdiskusi bahkan bertanya kepada kedua orang tua Yifan? Sedangkan, _Mom_ dan _Dad_ baru tahu kalau Jiaheng, Kris, dan Yifan itu adalah satu orang yang sama." Junmyeon melemparkan tatapan menyelidik kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Kau tahu? _Mom_ bahkan sampai sekarang masih merasa malu kepada _Mrs_. Wu karena ternyata Jiaheng dan Kris adalah orang yang sama." jelas Kyuhyun. " _Dad_ juga, Myeonnie. Mungkin kedua orang tua Yifan sedang tertawa sekarang." Siwon menambahkan, sambil melemparkan cengiran lebarnya.

" _Mom_ dan _Dad_ masing-masing menelepon _Mr_. dan _Mrs_. Wu untuk ini, Junmyeonnie. Dan keduanya pun mengiyakannya." Perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Junmyeon menganga. " _Aigo_..." Junmyeon mengatupkan mulutnya kemudian menepuk dahinya kencang. " _Mom_ , _Dad_. Mengapa tidak mengajakku untuk berdiskusi terlebih dahulu? Dan kau, sutet. Mengapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menolaknya?!"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kembali tertawa mendengar panggilan anak mereka kepada calon menantu. "Myeonnie, kau pun sudah mempunyai _petname_ tersendiri ya untuk Yifan? _How_ _sweet_..." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggoda anak semata wayangnya. Junmyeon kembali melongo, " _Mworagu_? _Petname_? _Mom, are you kidding me?_ " Junmyeon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Oh, apa kau juga sudah punya _petname_ tersendiri untuk Junmyeon, Yifan- _ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengabaikan perkataan Junmyeon sebelumnya.

"A-ah, bagaimana ya..." Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung. "Sebenarnya... Saya dan Junmyeon... Kami berdua, merupakan _rival_ di sekolah." Kalimat Yifan terputus-putus, mengingat orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya adalah orang tua dari orang yang sering Ia _bully_ di sekolah. "Oh? Kalian tidak akur? Pantas saja dari awal Yifan datang, Junmyeon menaikan suaranya ketika berbicara." ucap Siwon, Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Dengan cepat, Junmyeon meraih gelas berisi _wine_ miliknya, dan kemudian menenggak isinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja ide jail itu menghampirinya.

" _Ne_ , _Dad_. Dia selalu mem- _bully-_ ku di sekolah. Setiap pagi, siang ketika jam istirahat, dan jam pulang sekolah." adu Junmyeon, berusaha supaya orang tuanya berubah pikiran. Ia memasang ekspresi wajah seperti anak kucing yang ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya. " _Ung_?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yifan yang masih menggaruk tengkuk tidak gatalnya itu, dengan kepala yang menunduk. " _Jinjjayo_? Wah, bagus kalau begitu! Jadi, _Mom_ dan _Dad_ tidak perlu repot-repot mendekatkanmu dengan Yifan, ya, Junmyeon?"

Tangan yang awalnya menopang meja seketika jatuh ke atas paha, " _Mom, mworagu_?" Nada suara Junmyeon kembali meninggi mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya sendiri. " _Mom_ , masa _Mommy_ ingin aku menikahi orang yang sering mem- _bully-_ ku?" protes Junmyeon. "Begini saja." Siwon kembali bersuara. "Jika kalian berdua menikah, _daddy_ akan membantumu untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Yifan. Bagaimana, Junmyeonnie?" Langsung saja, pinggul kanan Siwon disikut Kyuhyun dengan keras, "ARH! Sakit, _baby_!" Siwon mengelus-elus pinggulnya, perih _brow_.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan _daddy_ bodohmu itu, Junmyeon." ucap Kyuhyun, melayangkan tatapan mngancam pada suaminya itu. "Oke. Sebagai kosekuensi dari tindakanmu, Yifan, yang telah mem- _bully_ anak semata wayangku, kau harus bisa terus menjaganya hingga akhir hidupmu. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan serius ke hadapan Yifan. "E-eng a-anu..." ujar Yifan tersendat, lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

 _Tanggung jawab macam apa,_ bathin Junmyeon nelangsa. "Tapi _mom_ , aku sudah punya _namjachingu_." Junmyeon masih berusaha untuk bernegosiasi. "Jangan berbohong, Junmyeon! Apakah _mommy_ mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi pembohong?"

" _Aniya_ , a-aku yang sudah mempunyai _yeojachingu_." Kali ini Yifan yang berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan Kyuhyun. "Tsk. Kalian ini benar-benar cocok, ya. Keduanya sangat pandai berbohong." sarkas Kyuhyun, menatap Yifan dan Junmyeon sengit.

Skakmat.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Yifan dan Junmyeon selain mengikuti permintaan—lebih tepatnya paksaan, kata Junmyeon— _mommy_ Kyuhyun. " _Mom_ yakin, cinta akan tumbuh perlahan diantara kalian. Tidak masalah jika saat ini dia belum tumbuh, tapi suatu saat nanti pasti dia akan datang."

"Yah... _As_ _you said, Mom. I have no choice now_." Junmyeon akhirnya menyerah. " _Good_. _So_ , Yifan?" Kyuhyun, Junmyeon, dan Siwon menatap Yifan serentak. "A-ah... Saya pun tidak punya pilhan lain selain menyetujuinya, Kyuhyun- _ssi_." Yifan sedikit menghela napasnya. _Tahu gitu tadi aku ngga ke sini!_ bathin Yifan, sama-sama nelangsa.

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya satu kali, "Yap! Pilihan yang bijak, anak-anakku." ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat ya, aku melakukan ini demi kebahagiaan _mommy_ -ku. Bukan berarti aku menyukai keputusan ini!" tegas Junmyeon pada Yifan yang sedang duduk, dengan lutut melipat ke atas, di pinggir kolam renang di rumah Junmyeon. Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari sisi Yifan, "Kau berbicara seolah-olah hanya kau disini yang menjadi korban, pendek." Yifan mencelupkan jarinya ke kolam renang, iseng. "Jaga bicaramu!" Lagi-lagi suara Junmyeon meninggi.

Oh ya, sekarang calon pasangan Yifan dan Junmyeon sedang berada di taman belakang rumah Junmyeon. Mereka berdua disuruh kesana lantaran Kyuhyun yang memintanya, dengan alasan agar bisa lebih mendekatkan diri. _Cih_ , bathin Junmyeon jika mengingat alasan tidak masuk akal _mommy_ -nya.

"Haish, bisa cepat tua kalau aku menikah denganmu." ujar Yifan. "Kau benar-benar minta dicelupkan ke dalam kolam renang, ya." Junmyeon sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, hendak menghampiri Yifan. "E-eh, iya iya ampun." ucap Yifan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, memberi tanda bahwa Ia menyerah. Dan itu cukup membuat Junmyeon puas lalu kembali duduk di kursinya. "Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa _Mom_ dan _Dad_ sangat ingin aku menikah denganmu." Junmyeon menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kemudian menerawang ke langit, memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang sedang bersinar malam itu.

Tak sadar, Yifan ikut menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju, "Aku pun sama. Orang tuaku juga sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini, entah apa alasannya. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya, sama sepertimu, namun orang tuaku tetap teguh pada pendirian mereka."

Kali ini, Junmyeon yang menghela napasnya panjang. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon terpikirkan sesuatu. "Yifan, bagaimana jika kita melakukan nikah kontrak saja?" usul Junmyeon. "Kemudian bercerai ketika salah satu dari kita melanggar kontrak? Tidak, tidak, Junmyeon. Orang tuaku juga sudah mewanti-wanti itu padaku." Yifan menolak. Apa yang dibilang Yifan memang benar adanya.

"Aish—"

"Ah. Begini saja." Sekarang Yifan yang mendapatkan ide. "Kita tetap membuat kontrak untuk pernikahan ini, tapi isinya hanya sekedar peraturan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan setelah kita menikah, dan tidak ada perceraian di dalamnya. Namun, jika memang kita tidak berjodoh, ya kita bercerai, dengan damai tentunya." usul Yifan.

Junmyeon tampak menimang-nimang usulan Yifan barusan. "Kurasa, itu sama saja dengan nikah kontrak, Yifan." Junmyeon bersuara. "Yah, sedikit mirip tapi tidak terlalu, kan?" balas Yifan. "Ah! Dan, semua peraturan dalam kontrak akan berakhir jika—"

"Jika kita saling mencintai pada akhirnya. Drama sekali kau, Wu Yifan." Junmyeon memutar kedua bola matanya malas, Ia sangat terlalu sering menonton adegan ini di drama-drama romansa favoritnya. Junmyeon jadi berpikir, kalau hidupnya pun juga penuh dengan drama. "Y-ya seperti itu..." Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung.

Junmyeon bangkit dari kursinya lalu berkata, "Ya sudah, aku setuju dengan usulanmu. Hah... Padahal aku mengharapkan pernikahan yang didasari dengan cinta yang sesungguhnya." ujar Junmyeon dengan nada sedih. Yifan mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

a/n: For the first time aku bikin FF chaptered nih guys. Cheer me up dong~ hehehehe /slaps. Btw ada saran untuk FF ini kedepannya kayak gimana ngga? Sejujurnya ini aku bikin sequel dan memutuskan untuk jadi FF chaptered nya dengan modal nekat doang...hehehe /2ndslaps. Kalau banyak yang minat dan cepet dapet ide buat ngelanjutinnya ya bakal aku lanjut sampai end. Kalau ngga yaa paling ngadat di update-an per-chapter nya /3rdslaps. So...mind to review? :)


End file.
